myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Purpurschatten 2
Purpurschatten - Borgon Dyl, Karcanon 407-410 __TOC__ Vorheriges * Prolog * Der Weg in die Dunkelheit Der Weg in die Dunkelheit (Fortsetzung) Ein Lederband, das sich eng um ihren Hals schmiegte, ließ Reijinara würgen, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Noch ehe die die Augen öffnete, um ihre Umgebung zu erfassen, beugte sich jemand über sie und sagte: "Ganz ruhig... ich..." Eine Frau! Reijinara schnellte hoch und versuchte diese zu packen, doch sie erreichte nur, daß sie sich nur noch mehr würgte. Die Ketten um ihre Gelenke klirrten, wenn sie auch recht leicht waren. Jemand hatte ihre Wunden verbunden - offensichtlich die dürre weißhäutige und -haarige Sklavin, die ob ihres stürmischen Angriffs zurückgewichen und gestolpert war. Reijinara sah sich um. Wieder befand sie sich in einer Kabine - auf einem Schiff, doch diese war reichhaltig ausgestattet. Sie hatte auf seidenen Laken und weichen Kissen gelegen. Sie lockerte keuchend das Halsband und erkannte, daß die Ketten, die um ihre Hand und Fußgelenke lagen auf seltsame Weise mit dem Hals- und einem Tallienband verbunden waren und beliebig verkürzt werden konnten.Eine führte zu einem Ring in der Wand. "Verdammte Schlingerbrut!" entfuhr es ihr, als ihr gewahr wurde, daß man sie so völlig hilflos machen konnte, sie würde sich nur in die Besinnungslosigkeit würgen, wenn sie gegen die Fesseln ankämpfte. Reijinara sah an sich hinunter. Sie trug nur einige enganliegende Schleier am Leib, die sie eher hinderlich fand. "Was sitzt du am Boden und starrst mich die ganze Zeit an?" giftete Reijinara dann die Weißhaarige an, die nur einige Jahre älter als sie sein konnte. Sie war unscheinbar, aber ihre blauen Augen strahlten Klugheit aus. Sie stand auf und klopfte ihren formlosen Kittel ab. "Komm und nimm mir diese Ketten ab!" "Das kann ich nicht!" entgegnete die Frau. Ich dürfte es auch gar nicht. Der Herr befahl mir, mich um dich zu kümmern, und das tue ich hiermit. Willst du etwas Wasser?" Reijinara untersuchte indes die Ketten und riß daran. "Sie sind stark, obgleich sie zerbrechlich aussehen" bemerkte die Weißhaarige darauf. "Du kannst dich nicht daraus befreien!" "Misch dich nicht ein Sklavin! Ich in eine Kriegerin der Borgon-Dun und kein schwaches Mädchen wie jene, die sie sonst in diese Fesseln stecken." Sie fummelte an den Kettengliedern herum. "Ja,ja, ich sehe es. Du bist eine mächtige Kriegerin der Borgon-Dun und die Macht deines Gottes ist in dir. Du bist unbesiegbar, und unbeugbar, und vermagst dich aus allem zu befreien, wieviel es auch kosten mag!" spottete die andere. Reijinara fuhr herum und musterte sie scharf, erntete aber nur einen mitleidigen Blick. "Jene, die nach Lydon kamen, benahmen sich genau so. Ist das eure Art von Arroganz?" "Lydon? Du kommst aus Lydon?" Reijinara verstummte. Sie konnte jetzt nicht verraren, wer sie war. Sie schloß wieder den Mund und wandte sich den Ketten zu, wickelte eine davon um die linke Hand und riß daran. Sie hatte ein schwaches Glied entdeckt und konnte damit beginnen einen Teil der Fesseln abzustreifen. "Du bist wahnsinnig!" sagte die Lydonierin nur, aber sie tat nichts weiter. "Die Tür ist verschlossen, und wir sind ohnehin schon auf See. Was willst du also tun?" "ich... ich bin kein Spielzeug, keine Sklavin, mit der geschehen kann, was andere wollen. Ich lasse mich nicht länger binden..." schnaubte Reijinara und presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie starrte aus dem Fensterchen durch das gerade ein Kind hätte klettern können und trat dann zur Tür. Jemand kam herunter und machte sich am Riegel zu schaffen, schob ihn dann zurück. Sie wich ein Stück zurück und sprang dann auf den Eintretenden zu. Inzwischen war sie nur noch von den Fesseln nicht aber den Ketten behindert. Der Sklavenjunge brach mit einem Schrei zusammen, als sie ihn niederschlug. Sein Tablett polterte zu Boden. Der Wachtposten konnte nicht einmal mehr seinen Säbel ziehen, als Reijinara auf ihn losging. Sie bekam seinen Dolch zu fassen und rammte ihn dem Mann in den Bauch, und rannte an dem Zusammenbrechenden vorbei an Deck. Mädchen, die einen Tanz aufgeführt hatten, wichen kreischend zur Seite, als sie die "schreckliche ,schwarzhäutige Dämonin mit dem mordlüsternen Blick" auf sich zukommen sahen, und einige Krieger zogen ihre Säbel. "Daß ihr sie mir ja nicht ernsthaft verletzt!" erklang eine dunkle Stimme über das Deck. Zum ersten Mal konnte Reijinara einen Blick auf ihren Käufer werfen, der auf weichen Polstern ruhte, sich aber nun halb aufgerichtet hatte. Er mußte einmal ein kampf- und befehlsgewohnter Mann gewesen sein, den das Leben in Völlerei inzwischen verweichlicht hatte. Reijinara atmete tief ein und stellte sich den Bewaffneten. Wenn diese sie auch nicht töten sollten, so hatte sie keine Skrupel, einige mit sich zu nehmen. Sie waren weit draußen auf dem Meer, und Reijinara lächelte. Gab es Schöneres, als auf dem geliebten Element den Tod zu finden? Gedanken an eine Flucht hatte sie längst aufgegeben. "Borgon!" schrie sie und ging wie eine Rasende auf zwei Krieger los, bekam den Säbel des einen zu fassen und hieb damit den anderen nieder, obgleich sie eine blutige Schramme am Arm abbekam. Sie verwickelte ihren Gegner in einen heftigen Nahkampf und blickte immer wieder nach hinten. Die anderen vier kamen von allen Seiten - und obgleich sie all ihre Fähigkeiten ausspielte, war der Kampf schneller vorüber als sie gedacht hatte, und sie lebte noch. Zwei zerrten sie vor den Fürsten, der sie abschätzend musterte. "Der Händler hatte recht. Du bist eine wilde Pantherin, und das Geld war es wert. Nur möchte ich es nicht so schnell verlieren... schließlich..." "Du wirst keine Freunde an mir haben, das verspreche ich dir, du fette Kröte!" giftete Reijinara zurück, hoffend, daß er sie für diese Beleidigung umbrachte. "Stinkender Ziegenbock, der nicht einmal mehr aus eigener Kraft einen hoch..." Dann stöhnte sie auf, weil ihr einer gegen die Seite hieb. "Auch noch eine spitze Zunge, wie? Nun, vielleicht sollte ich sie dir herausreißen lassen, wenn du weiterhin so giftig bist. Aber..." Er winkte einen Bewaffneten zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf Reijinara. "Bis wir meine Insel erreichen bekommst du weder Wasser noch Nahrung. Vielleicht macht dich das etwas zahmer. Darul, sperr sie in die Kiste." Die Männer zerrten sie auf einen Wink zu einem länglichen Kasten, der im Vorderschiff lag. Nur einige winzige Löcher im Deckel ließen Luft in ihn kommen. Sie zwangen Reijinara hinein und verschlossen ihn dann wieder, um sie zurückzulassen. Schon bald bekam sie Schmerzen, denn der Kasten war für viel kleinere Menschen gemacht. Es stank nach Harz und menschlichen Exkrementen, aber auch nach Angst. Um sich herum hörte sie Stimmen, aber sie konnte nicht viel sehen. Ihr war zum Weinen zumute, aber sie verbot sich die Tränen. Telentrah durfte ihren Stolz nicht brechen! Irgendwann verlor sie das Gefühl für die verstreichende Zeit und dämmerte nur noch vor sich hin. Sie vermochte nicht einmal mehr die gelernten Texte zu rezitieren, so matt war sie, und bereit, aufzugeben... bis sie eine Stimme aus ihrem Zustand schreckte. Es mußte ein Mann sein, soviel stand fest, und er benutzte Borgon-Dun. Hasserfüllt klang sein leises Zischen: "Nun, wie ist es eingesperrt zu sein, gefesselt, unterworfen. Wie ist das für dich, Deye - gekröntes Haupt von Borgon-Dyl...Reijinara?" Sie gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, als ein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken rann. Bei Borgons Hörnern! Wer wußte, wer sie war? Und, würde er sie verraten? Die Demut der Sklavin Würde der Unbekannte sie verraten? Diese Frage pulste durch Reijinaras Geist, wie auch der Schmerz durch ihren geschundenen Körper, als sie sie an Land schleppten und achtlos in eine Sänfte warfen. Viel hatte sie durch den Schleier, der ihre Augen vernebelte nicht sehen können, nur Mauern und blinkende Türme auf einem Hügel weiter landeinwärts. Der Schmerz war gekommen, als sie sie aus der Kiste gehoben hatten, in der sie unbestimmbare Zeit verkrümmt gelegen hatte. Sie wußte nicht wie viele, denn Reijinara war in einen Dämmerzustand gesunken, der sie nichts mehr spüren ließ, weder Hunger, noch Durst, noch die protestierenden Muskeln. Wieder erinnerte sie sich der Übung vergangener Tage und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch eine knochige Hand drückte sie nieder. "Bleib liegen du störrisches Biest, oder ich ziehe dir eines über den Kopf!" knurrte eine dunkle Stimme. Reijinara tat es stöhnend, denn ihr Körper gehorchte ihr ohnehin kaum. Sie mußte sich vorerst in ihr Schicksal ergeben. Viele Tage zogen ins Land. Das Wetter veränderte sich, wurde stürmischer und regnerischer. Der Winter hatte Einzug gehalten und eine erneute Bö ließ Olena Shandal frösteln. "Ich hasse sie! Sie ist boshaft, arrogant und hinterhältig! Es geschieht ihr recht, wenn sie wieder ausgepeitscht wird!" sagte die junge Sklavin neben ihr mit Befriedigung. "Sie ist nur eine von uns, aber trotzdem führt sie sich auf, als sei sie eine Herrin! Was ist das nur für ein Biest!" Sie lehnte an einer Säule und blickte vom Rundgang begierig auf den Innenhof. "Du hast es ihr diesmal heimgezahlt, nicht wahr Jikanda?" fragte Olena leise, um die Wächter in der Nähe nicht misstrauisch zu machen. "Ja, und ich finde, das hat sie verdient! Sie hat Maiave geschlagen und beleidigt dich in einem fort!" Das Mädchen deutete nach unten. "Da schau. Wenn sie doch nur einmal wimmern oder schreien würde..." "Sie wird es nicht. Sie ist eine Kriegerin der Borgon-Dun, und ausgebildet, Schmerzen zu ertragen. Es wäre für sie eine Schande, einen Laut von sich zu geben." "Das ist lächerlich!" gab Jikanda zurück. Olena Shandal lächelte. 'Nicht für die junge Frau dort unten, die auch noch dem Hochadel entstammt.' Sie seufzte. Selten band man aufsässige Sklavinnen an das Gestell. Meist war es den männlichen Unfreien vorbehalten, die stärker gegen die Bande aufbegehrten. Doch die dunkelhäutige Frau dort unten hatte es zum fünften Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit geschafft, geschlagen zu werden. Die Auspeitscher schonten wohl ihre Haut, aber die Schmerzen mußten groß genug sein, um sie zu peinigen. Olena wechselte ihren Standort. Die Borgon-Dun ertrug viel zu viel. Sie gab immer noch keinen Laut von sich, was viele Frauen wie Jikanda ärgerte. Sie wollten sich über sie triumphieren sehen, und manch eine hätte die Wunden noch verschlimmert, wenn Olena nicht die Versorgung der Dunkelhäutigen übernommen hätte. Und das würde sie auch diesmal wieder tun. Olena wußte schon, daß sie wieder mit Beschimpfungen rechnen mußte. Aber sie ahnte, daß es nur die Art der Borgon-Dun war, ihren verletzten Stolz zu pflegen. Denn sie wußte, wer die Frau dort unten war, Reijinara, die Deye von Borgon-Dyl. Hier hatte man ihr den Namen Rilta gegeben. In irgendeiner Sprache bedeutete das "Pantherweibchen", und es charakterisierte sie genau. Reijinara war wie eine gefangene Raubkatze, die ihr Feuer und ihre Energie in Wut, Haß und Zorn vergeudete. Reijinara wütete vor sich hin, nachdem sie die weißhaarige Sklavin allein gelassen hatte. Sie stieß das Salbenkästchen zu Boden und wollte einen Vorhang hinunterreißen, als sie plötzlich innehielt. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, weil die Haut des Rückens schmerzhaft spannte. Sie hatte das wieder diesen neidischen kleinen Weibchen zu verdanken, die kuschten und gehorchten, wenn ihr feister Herr oder einer seiner Unterführer nach ihnen verlangten. Aber nicht sie! Das hatte sich Reijinara geschworen, als sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen war. Sie wollte fort von hier. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach der Freiheit, die sie so leichtsinnig verloren hatte, und mit ihrer neuen Stellung als Sklavin konnte sie sich nicht abfinden. Dreimal hatte sie versucht zu entkommen, und gehofft, zumindest ehrenhaft zu sterben. Einmal hatten sie ein Netz über sie geworfen, das zweite Mal war sie über die Mauer gekommen, aber eine ganze Horde hatte sie überwältigt... wie auch beim dritten Mal. Drei Piraten lebten nicht mehr, und ein anderer würde kein Verlangen nach Frauen mehr empfinden. Für alle drei Versuche und zwei Verweigerungen war sie ausgepeitscht worden, und mit jedem Schlag hatte sie Rache geschworen. Doch allmählich verzweifelte sie. Ihr Jähzorn, geschürt vor der Angst, für immer hier gefangen zu sein, wurde immer unberechenbarer und ungezügelter und diese Spannung hatte sie oft genug an den Sklavinnen ausgelassen - eine sogar geschlagen, die zu den zarten und schwächeren Mädchen gehörte. Das nahmen ihr die Frauen übel und rächten sich mit boshaften Streichen an ihr. Inzwischen begriff Reijinara, daß sie nicht so weitermachen konnte und sich nur noch mehr Feinde schuf. Zorn und Widerstand brachten sie nicht weiter, doch wie sonst sollte sie sich wehren? Vielleicht war scheinbares Nachgeben eine erste Taktik. Wozu hatte sie Strategie erlernen müssen, und selber in ihren Zeiten als Kapitänin angewandt? Sie seufzte und ging zu ihrem Lager um sich bäuchlings darauf fallenzulassen. Sie barg den Kopf in den Händen und atmete ruhig ein und aus. Warum kamen ihr jetzt die Lehren Erlaras, ihrer engsten Vertrauten über viele Jahre in den Sinn? "Der Herr hat dich heute abend zu sich befohlen." sagte Jikanda mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, als sie ungefragt das Zimmer Reijinaras betrat. "Und ich soll dich für ihn vorbereiten, Rilta." "Dann tu es!" sagte die Dunkelhäutige gleichgültig und rührte sich nicht von dem Lager. Jikanda musterte sie misstrauisch. Hatte die letzte Prügel Rilta etwa zahm gemacht, oder führte sie etwas im Schilde? Sie hatte auch schon gehört, daß sich die Frau seit Tagen anders, freundlicher, benahm. Das konnte vieles bedeuten. Sie machte eine Geste. Rilta erhob sich und blieb im Raum stehen. "Ich hörte, du bist eine Kleiderkünstlerin. Dann zeige an mir deine Fähigkeiten!" Jikanda gehorchte grollend. Wenn sie auch nicht sonderlich achtsam war und die störrischen Haare so rücksichtslos kämmte, daß sie manchmal Riltas Kopf nach hinten riß, und die Spangen des Gewandes absichtlich in die Haut stieß, so ließ die Dunkelhäutige sie doch klaglos gewähren. Doch in ihren Augen blitzte es voller Wut. Jikanda lächelte. Sie wußte genau, daß die Borgon-Dun nicht gebrochen, nur vernünftiger geworden war. Dennoch würde sich erweisen, wie klug sie wirklich war, wenn Telentrah der Fette mit seinen Fingern Riltas Körper begrabschte und sie niederwarf... dann würde auch für Jikanda die Rache vollkommen sein. Sie verbarg ihr gehässiges Grinsen, als sie Olena begegnete, die zu aufrichtig war, um das zu verstehen. Olena bemerkte die starre Haltung der Borgon-Dun, als sie den Raum betrat. Nur kurz wandte diese den Blick vom Fenster. Jikanda hatte gute Arbeit an ihr geleistet, Rilta - Reijinara, verbesserte sich die Weißhaarige, wirkte in den fließenden Seidenstoffen sehr weiblich, und trotz des fehlenden Schmuckes schimmerte ihr Haar und die Haut. "Was willst du von mir?" fragte Reijinara tonlos. Von allen Sklavinnen war nur diese Olena freundlich zu ihr gewesen, obgleich die Lydonerin auch zu wissen schien, wer sie war. Doch nie waren solche Worte über ihre Lippen gekommen. Dies brachte Reijinara wieder dazu an den Unbekannten zu denken, der sie auf dem Schiff so bedrohlich verhöhnt hatte. Vielleicht war auch er ein Lydoner, und die Weißhaarige kannte ihn sogar. Reijinara seufzte. Sie sollte sich lieber Gedanken um das Kommende machen. 'Ich lasse mich nicht wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank führen, und schon gar nicht zu solch einem Metzger. Wenn er erwartet, daß ich mich ihm kampflos hingebe, so täuscht er sich, so weit habe ich meinen Stolz noch nicht verloren. Ich bin kein Besitz, der genommen wird...' Die Stimme Olenas schreckte sie auf."Was willst du? " fragte Reijinara nocheinmal. "Ich habe eben nicht zugehört." "Ich sagte nur, daß dich eine Gruppe von Wächtern holen wird. Was willst du dann tun?" "Nichts Unbedachtes, aber auch nichts gegen meinen Willen!" Reijinara musterte Olena, die nur das schlichte Gewand einer Dienerin trug. Wo sie in diesem Palast lebte, wußte sie nicht, nur wurde ihr um so deutlich, daß sie selber eine noch bevorzugte Stellung einnahm. "Gegen deinen Willen. So." murmelte Olena. "Telentrah ist ein stolzer und gefährlicher Mann, auch wenn man das seinem Äußeren nicht mehr ansieht. Ich will dich vor ihm warnen. Er kann sehr grausam werden." "Das muß ich in Kauf nehmen" antwortete Reijinara bedächtig. "Danke für deine Worte. Warum tust du das alles?" "Weil ich dir nicht glaube, daß du so bist, wie du dich benimmst. Da schlummert etwas in dir... Re...Rilta, das ich spüre, aber nicht deuten kann. Noch nicht..." Ihre Worte wurden durch das Knallen von Stiefeln auf Steinboden unterbrochen. Sie wich aus, noch ehe ein breitschultriger Wächter die Tür aufstieß. Es waren sieben Mann aus Telentrahs persönlicher Garde. "Der Herr will dich sehen, Sklavin." Reijinara erhob sich willenlos. Der Prunk der Gemächer des Piratenfürsten erstaunte Reijinara nicht. Sie war ähnliches gewohnt, doch waren diese Besitztümer wahllos zusammengeplündert und aufgestellt worden. Der Raum, obgleich recht groß, war überladen. Gold glitzerte an den unmöglisten Stellen, und die Wandteppiche verschiedenster Völker hingen nebeneinander und stachen sich gegenseitig in ihrer Farbenpracht aus. Viel Platz nahm auch das mit Kissen bedeckte Bett ein. Der Piratenfürst stand davor und hielt einen rubingeschmückten Pokal in den Händen. Er trug ein lockeres Hausgewand aus feinster Seide, daß wohl für einen noch Fetteren gefertigt worden war. "Ihr könnt euch zurückziehen!" befahl er den Männern. "Aber wartet vor der Tür." Die Wächter gehorchten. Reijinara blickte ihnen nicht nach. Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte sich weiter um. Telentrah trat an sie heran. Er war so groß wie sie und blies ihr seinen weingeschwängerten Atem ins Gesicht. "Was funkelst du mich mit deinen Amethystaugen so wild an, kleines Pantherweibchen? Hm, man berichtete mir von deinen Unartigkeiten. Abr du warst das Gold und den Ärger wert. Du bist wirklich ein rassiges Weib, und schon gar nicht unerfahren, habe ich recht? Ihr Wilden, so hörte ich, seid leidenschaftliche Liebhaberinnen und paart euch gerne...wen man euch einmal gezähmt hat. Zieh dich aus! Ich will deine Brüste sehen!" Reijinara blieb starr stehen. Sie achtete nicht auf den Befehl. Ihre Augen blickten starr geradeaus. "Stolz!" Der Piratenfürst nahm einen tiefen Schluck und stellte den Pokal dann beiseite. "Den haben sie dir wohl noch nicht aus deinem Leib geprügelt. Ich mag das - hin und wieder. Aber auch meine Geduld hat ein Ende. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal: Zieh dich aus!" Er überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Reijinara tat es ihm gleich. Sie schnaubte nur verächtlich und beobachtete ihn. "Du willst mich verspotten, wie?" Telentrah trat an sie heran. Eine Ader auf seiner Stirn schien anzuschwellen, ein Ausdruck seines Zorns. Die Augen funkelten in dem teigigen Gesicht und er hob seine Hand. "Ich sage dir noch einmal, zieh dich aus!" keuchte er wütend. Dann holte er aus.Reijinara fing seine Hand instinktiv ab und schlug selber zu. Der Zorn und Ekel, der in ihr aufgestiegen war, brach in dem Hieb aus ihr heraus, der den Piratenfürsten zu Boden schleuderte. Noch ehe Reijinara ihn packen und als Geisel nehmen konte, brüllte er nach seinen Wachen. Die fünf Männer stürmten herein und stürzten sich auf sie, rissen Reijinara, die sich in ihrem Gewand verhedderte, brutal zurück. Reijinara keuchte vor Schmerz, als sie ihr die Arme fast brachen und wehrte sich, aber die Übermacht drückte sie auf den Boden und hielt sie dort fest. Einer packte ihr ins Haar und riß den Kopf zurück, so daß sie den Piratenfürsten ansehen mußte. Grausam lächelnd blickte er auf sie hinunter, Reijinara spürte, daß sie ihn in seinem Stolz verletzt hatte, und Telentrah nicht ertragen konnte, daß eine Frau ihm nicht gehorchte. "Sie soll lernen, wo ihr Platz ist", stieß er mit heiserer Stimme hervor. "Nehmt sie, so oft ihr wollt, aber beschädigt die Dirne nicht allzusehr. Vielleicht bricht das ihren Stolz." Reijinara wußte, was das bedeutete. Sie bäumte sich auf, aber die fünf Männer waren in der besseren Position. Sie drehten sie um und hielten ihre Arme und Beine fest. Der fünfte beugte sich über sie. Telentrah lachte höhnisch und verließ seinen Raum. Der Mann riß den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schultern und ihrem Oberkörper. Reijinara bäumte sich noch einmal auf, obgleich sie genau wußte, daß es diese Kerle noch mehr anstacheln würde. "Mir gefällt es, wenn du dich so wehrst! Mach nur weiter!" keuchte der Mann über ihr und knetete grob ihr Fleisch um weiteren Widerstand zu erzwingen. "Ich mag es, wenn meine Weiber wild sind und kämpfen wollen!" Die anderen lachten höhnisch. "Nun beeil dich, ich will auch noch drankommen!" rief einer und fluchte, als Reijinara beinahe ihr Bein befreit hätte. Sie biß sich auf die Lippen und gab ihren Widerstand auf, obgleich sie bei dieser Demütigung zitterte und innerlich brannte. Doch sie war machtlos gegen die fünf Wächter, die sie brutal missbrauchten und nicht nur einmal vergewaltigten. Als der letzte schließlich von ihr abließ und sich keuchend von ihr hinunterrollte, war Reijinaras Körper ein einziges Schmerzendmeer. Sie wollte schreien und weinen, aber sie verbot es sich. Sie konnte und wollte ihnen diesen Triumph nicht gönnen. Sie wollte ihnen nicht zeigen, wie nahe sie dem Abgrund war. Auch als zwei der Männer sie nun anhoben und mit sich schleiften, um sie in ihr Zimmer zu bringen und sie dort auf das Bett zu werfen, verbot sich Reijinara, einen Laut zu äußern. Sie blieb mit ihrem Schmerz allein. Eine Weile regte sie sich nicht, dann hob sie langsam den Kopf und drehte sich. Ihre Hände tasteten zögernd über den blutigen, zerschrammten Leib, und die ersten Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Sie rollte sich zusammen und begann zu zittern und ihre Verzweiflung herauszuschreien. Telentrah hatte es geschafft, hatte sie mit dieser Tat gebrochen. Reijinara hatte früher nie daran geglaubt, daß ihr eine Schändung so viel ausmachen würde, sie hatte nur über die Warnungen gelacht. Jetzt wußte sie, daß sie wie die anderen fühlte und am liebsten sterben würde. Sie blickte zum Fenster, und dann gab sie einen erleichterten, wenn auch noch klagenden Laut von sich, rappelte sich mühsam auf und taumelte zu ihm hin. Keijad! Warum waren ihr die Blumen, die ein Gärtner zur Zierde ihres Raumes ausersehen hatte, nicht früher aufgefallen? Oder hatte er sie erst jetzt eingepflanzt? Die violetten Blüten leuchteten ihr tröstend entgegen, ihr Duft erinnerte sie an ihre Heimat, und an einen Ausweg. Unbehandelt war der Blütensaft der Keijiad ein starkes, schnell wirkendes Gift, das den Tod bringen konnte. Es war, als hätten sie ihre Götter erhört. * * * Olena eilte, nachdem sie den Befehl von einem Wächter erhalten hatte umgehend in den Raum der Borgon Dun. Sie war voller Sorge, denn der Mann hatte mit seiner Eroberung geprahlt, und sie kannte die Grausamkeit des Piratenfürsten. Dabei hatte sie Re...Rilta gewarnt, ihn nicht zu reizen. Und nun hatte sie dafür bezahlt. Wie weit ertrug eine Borgon-Dun wie sie eine Schändung? Die Antwort fand sie in deren Gemächern. Sie sah als erstes die dunkelhäutige Gestalt die verkrümmt in der Nähe des Fensters lag. Eine Tonschale mit violetten Blüten war heruntergerissen worden. Einen Teil davon umklammerte die Bewußtlose noch. Olena erkannte die Blüten wieder. Sie war zuvor eine Gelehrte, keine Dienerin gewesen und wußte, was sie vor sich hatte. "Keijad?" murmelte sie und entsann sich der Wirkung, die man der heiligen Pflanze der Keiiris, der alten Göttin der Borgon-Dun nachsagte: Heilend wenn in Maßen genutzt, ein tödliches Gift, wenn unbehandelt und in großen Mengen genossen. Sie wandte sich um und rannte durch die Gänge. Sie wußte, daß sich Andraytor, der Priester des Norytton irgendwo in diesem Flügel des Palastes aufhielt. Telentrah glaubte zwar nicht an Götter, aber er hatte trotzdem für seine Untergebenen ein kleines Heiligtum errichtet, in dem verschleppte Geweihte ihrem Gott dienten. Andraytor war der Älteste und Mächtigste von ihnen. Nur er besaß Kräfte, die jetzt noch helfen konnten. Der weißhaarige Mann verließ gerade die Kammer einer Sklavin, die ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte, als Olena auf ihn traf und ihn am Ärmel seines Gewandes festhielt. "Andraytor! Die Borgon-Dun braucht eure Hilfe! Sie hat Gift genommen!" Erst jetzt kam es Olena zu Bewußtsein, daß es für Rilta vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, zu sterben, aber es war schon zu spät. Der alte Mann fragte: "Wo! Und was?" * * * "Was auch immer sie empfangen haben könnte, sie hat es verloren. Aber sie wird leben, Fürst Telentrah!" klang eine fremde aber warme Stimme in den Nebel ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Reijinara öffnete die Augen und schloss sie mit einem Stöhnen wieder. "Ihre Konstitution erscheint mir überdurchschnittlich." Der Fremde schien amüsiert. Reijinara öffnete erneut die Augen und hielt sie diesmal offen. "Ich sehe..." Fürst Telentrah beugte sich über sie und musterte sie nachdenklich bis grimmig. Seine Augen funkelten. "Dein Stolz glimmt immer noch aus deinen Juwelenaugen..." murmelte er leise. "Vielleicht lernst du Demut in der Arena." Dann wandte er sich ab und sagte etwas zu dem Fremden mit der warmen Stimme. Dieser nickte und wandte sich dann wieder ihr zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du musst dich jetzt erholen", sagte er. "Ich habe dir einen Trank eingeflößt, der die letzten Reste des Giftes aus deinem Blut wäscht und dich stärkt. Bei Norytton, du wirst leben..." "Ich werde leben..." murmelte Reijinara. "Und ich werde..." Den letzten Teil des Satzes liess sie ungesagt. Sie dachte nur: 'Ich werde mich rächen.' In dem kleinen, stickigen Gang hallte der Kampflärm aus dem sandigen Rund wieder. Reijinara konnte die Angst förmlich riechen, und die Kampfeslust, die manche beseelte, aber sie fühlte sich nicht wohl. Sie erreichten den Ausgang und die Borgon-Dun blieb an der Schwelle stehen. Der Wächter stiess sie von hinten an. "Weiter, du faule Katze. Der Arenameister will dich begutachten." Knurrend gehorchte Reijinara. Sie war zwar schnell gesundet, aber das Guift hatte ihr viel von ihrer Konstitution, von ihrer Kraft geraubt. Noch immer reagierten manche Muskeln nicht, wie sie sollten. Sie blickte sich um. Ausser sich sah sie nur zwei frauen, aber es mussten ausgebildete Arenakämpferinnen sein, die zu häßlich waren um in einem Harem zu leben. Alle Kämpfer übten verbissen, scharf bewacht von ihren Aufsehern, die mit der Peitsche schnell bei der Hand waren. Der Wächter schob sie nach links, als Reijinara wieder zögerte. Einen Augenblick gklaubte sie, einen hasserfüllten Blick gesehen zu haben, doch ehe sie sich dessen versichern konnte, stiess ihr jemand das stumpfe Ende eines Stabes vor die Brust. "Du bist also die Neue, wie?" Der kahlköpfige und zernarbte Mann in der ledernen Tunika betrachtete sie prüfend von oben bis unten, und schob dann einen der Träger ihres knappen Oberteiles von den Schultern. "Dich hat also der Fürst aus dem Harem geschickt, weil du zu aufsässig warst - wie? Und nun sollen wir dir Gehorsam beibringen?" Blitzschnell holte er mit seinem Stock aus, um sie zu schlagen. Reijinara fing ihn mit den Händen ab. "Gut!" lachte der Arenenmeister. "Wie ich sehe, bist du eine Kämpferin!" Er tippte mit einem Ende gegen ihren Oberarm, um die Reflexe zu prüfen und nickte zufrieden. "Du scheinst nur außer Übung zu sein. Es gibt noch Hoffung...Hm, wir beginnen mit dem Stabkampf..." Er winkte einen der Gladiatoren herbei. "He, Lyron, zeig der Raubkatze, was ein richtiger Kampf ist!" Der Arenenmeister warf Reijinara seinen Stock zu. Sie fing ihn auf und betrachtete ihren Gegner. Der Mann war etwa in ihrem Alter, hochgewachsen und athletisch. Sein blondes Haar war kurzgeschoren, sein Gesicht scharf geschnitten. Alles in allem war er stattlich, nur der hasserfüllte Gesichtsausdruck und das bösartige Funkeln in seinen Augen ließen sie stutzen. Sie wurde wachsam. "Beginnt! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" rief der Arenenmeister. "Du hast ihn gehört!" entgegnete Lyron, während sich ihre Augen weiteten. Die Stimme war ihr vertraut, sie hatte sich in aller Deutlichkeit in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt! Der Mann auf dem Schiff! Bei Borgon! Er hieß ebensowenig Lyron, wie sie Rilta! Meschanisch ging sie in Angriffsstellung, um zu gehorchen und tauschte einige Schläge mit ihrem Gegner aus. "Nun ja, das war noch nicht überzeugend" meldete sich der Arenenmeister. "Lyron, du bist besser!" Der Blonde stützte sich auf den Stab auf. "Nun gut, dann höre ich auf zu spielen!" sagte er kalt und griff im nächsten Augenblick an. Reijinara konnte gerade noch ausweichen und den nächsten, von unten geführten Schlag abwehren. Dann prasselten seine Stockhiebe auf sie ein.Sie wurde in die Defensive gedrängt. Der Schweiß lief in kleinen Rinnsalen von ihrem Körper und ihre Muskeln schmerzten. Sie stieß wütende Flüche aus, doch ihr Gengner lachte nur spöttisch und benutzte einen hinterhältigen Schlag, um ihre Deckung zu durchbrechen und mit einem erneuten Hieb den Arm zu paralysieren. Einhändig konnte sie den Stab nicht mehr führen und so galt der nächste Hieb dem anderen Handgelenk. Reijinara versuchte ihn anzuspringen. Sie sah es längst nicht mehr als Spiel. Lyron setzte sie jedoch mit Hieben in die Kniekehlen außer Gefecht und lachte laut, als sie in den Sand fiel und Mühe hatte, sich aufzurappeln. "Genug!" griff der Arenenmeister schließlich ein und blockierte den letzten Schlag, der ihrem Nacken gegolten hatte. "Aufhören Lyron, oder willst du lebendig gehäutet werden? Dieses Püppchen hat am Leben zu bleiben!" Lyron trat keuchend zurück, während Reijinara sich stöhnend aufrappelte und ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, als ihr auch noch einer der anderen Kämpfer helfen mußte. 'Was du auch immer gegen mich hast, das werde ich dir heimzahlen!' dachte sie, während der Arenenmeister sie am Arm packte. "Es kann nur besser werden", bemerkte der Kahlköpfige. "Bringt sie in ihre Zelle und schickt den Quacksalber zu ihr, damit er sie untersucht!" Weiterlesen * Purpurschatten 3 .